First Love or Second Chance?
by MiyukiAnekoHitachiin
Summary: When Aeron goes out looking to clear her mind about her jerk of an ex-boyfriend, she runs into the last person she would ever suspect. Now what will this fate meetings outcome be? Was it fate or was she set up? Sorry really bad at summarys. Anyway Hope you like it... Let me know. Thanks.


"But why?" A girl with dark black hair whines. " I hate shopping."  
The two girls dragging her to the car, laugh.  
"Come on." One with red hair says.  
"It'll be fun." Another with blonde hair adds.  
"No. I'm not going." The girl with black hair, breaks free, and stands there with her hands on her hips.  
"But...Aeron.." The red-head whines.  
"Nope." Aeron replies.  
"It'll help get your mind off of that no good, cheating, two-faced, lying, son of a bitch Enma" The girl with blonde hair smirks.  
Aeron rolls her eyes. "Fine! I'll go. But only because I want to get out of the house, not because you bribed me with boys." She glares at the blonde haired girl.  
The red-head and Aeron get into the car. "Come on, Maia! This was your idea." The red-head calls out.  
Maia gets into the backseat. "I'm coming. Gosh! No need to be so pushy... Asura."  
Asura rolls her eyes, and pulls out of the driveway of Aeron's house. Soon the trio of girls pull into the mall parking lot.  
Aeron wearing all black, aside from a red tank top. Aeron being about 5'9" desides to wear black biker boots, with a matching leather jacket. Asura on the other hand decided to wear all light colors. She has on a bright pink tank top, with a white jean jacket, white jeans with pink and purple sneakers. Maia, is in the middle, wearing black jeans but a purple tank top and lighter shoes. All 3 of them get out of the car, and walk into that mall.  
Shortly after walking in the door, Aeron walks right into someone.  
Aeron POV  
I was walking and talking to Maia, not really paying attention to where I was going, when suddenly I ran into something really strong, hard, yet warm.  
"Sorry." I mumble, looking up.  
Out of no where I feel my face heat up. I ran into my one crush...Azrael. His short black hair spiked in the front, he has on a white mucle shirt, with a black leather jacket, loose black regualr boot cut jeans, and biker boots with a cowboy hat.  
My face turns a light pink. "Hey Azrael." I smile.  
"Aeron.. I didn't see you there." He laughs.  
"Sorry I ran into you." I laugh with him.  
"Don't worry about it. " He smirks. His blue-green eyes seem to sparkle.  
I can feel my heart speed up."Wanna hang out with us?" Maia asks.  
I glare at her. Why would she do that? Suddenly it hits me...SHE PLANNED THIS! I am going to kill her when I get home! I bite my lip.  
"Sure why not." Azrael shrugs, and walks in between Asura and me.  
We spent the rest of the day, talking and we were walking toward Maia's car, "You wanna come watch a movie with us at Aeron's house?" Asura asks.  
My eyes widen...What is she doing?!  
"Yeah sounds like fun." He replies, and sits in the back seat. Maia makes sure that I have to sit in the back too. I glare at both of them. I will get them back.  
When we arrive at my house,we all load out of the car, not having bought anything, we go right inside. "Maia go pick a movie." I say, not giving her an option.  
She nods, and leaves, into the living room.  
"Hey ummm Aeron." Azrael shifts nervously.  
"Yeah... what is it?" I ask, giving Asura a look. She nods and leaves to help Maia find a movie.  
"Would you like to go out with me?" He asks.  
My eyes widen, my jaw falls slightly. "Umm...sure. I'd love to." I hug him.  
"Great." He smiles, and hugs me back.  
"Come on guys. We found a movie." Maia yells out from the living room, into the kitchen.  
"Coming!" I call out.  
Azrael holds out his hand, I take it, and lead him into the living room.  
The living room is a medium size room, with a 55 inch plasma TV, with a state of the art gaming and stero sytem. In the living room there is also a black couch , a black chair and one black love seat. I sit on the loveseat with Azrael.  
Maia puts the movie in,then moves to sit next to Asura on the couch.  
I snuggle up to Azrael as the movie begins.  
"Remeber me? Really? " I scoff. 


End file.
